


Wrong End of The Multiverse (Gender Bend Undertale AU)

by Anonymous_Zyro



Series: SaveHavenTale Collection [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Zyro/pseuds/Anonymous_Zyro
Summary: Safety gets bored and decides to visit a Gender Bend version of Undertale out of curiosity. In this World he meets two girls: Sin (Sans) and Pip (Papyrus), and shares some adventures with them in their world.Undertale made by: Toby FoxSaveHavenTale made by: MeSafety, Sin (Fem!Sans), and Pip (Fem!Papyrus) made by: Me + Undertale Community (Fem!Sans and Fem!Papyrus' Original founding by Undertale Community, just renamed)





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Safety is from the SaveHavenTale AU and is the Sans of that world. My "After The Genocide: SaveHavenTale" story is a derivative of that AU that is not entirely canon to the SaveHavenTale Story. I will make a story about Safety later on.

I like the Multiverse for its massive space and destinations, but there are some destinations that are interesting to say the least. I heard of Gender-bent AU’s, just never been to one in person. I shrugged and said “Phuq It” and went to one. As I hopped into Snowdin, the first thing I see is a big pair, and, like the klutz I am, tripped and fell face first into them. “Hey!” I scramble to recover and get up, but instead of getting up, I get thrown back by magic. “What's the big idea huh? It’s rude to put your face into someones boobs you know!” I groan and look up, and surprise surprise, it was Sans, more human than skeleton. “Sorry! I tripped and fell! Honest!” my hat slipped off my head, and I tried to catch it, but Sans’ magic kept me from moving to catch it. Sans gasped and her magic blinked out, and I dropped to the ground and coughed. “Do you always use you magic to choke people?” I said as I rubbed my spine. She just stood there and stared at me, and I got confused. “What?” She points to my skull, “how did you get that?” I look up and knew what she was looking at. “Oh! That…” I chuckle and stand up, putting my hat back on, “Just an accident, it's fine.” I smile and hold out my hand, “Names Safety, nice to meet ya!” she grabs my hand hesitantly and a fart sound erupts, and we both laugh. Sans seemed amazed, “The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick!” “Works every time!” I hold up my hand and show her the prank, and she smiles. I’m not gonna lie it was a cute smile, and it made me blush a little bit. “Name’s Sannie, Sin or short. Nice to meet you too Safety.” I rub the back of my spine and chuckle. “Nice name, it's cute!” She blushes and it brings a image of an anime high school girl into my head. “Th-thanks!” I smile as I turn and look at her outpost. “Not much different from mine, but what did you expect...she is a Sans after all…” I mutter to myself, and she looks up at me. “Did you say something?” I look at her and smile. “Nope, just thinking aloud is all...This your outpost?” She looks at the outpost and nods, “Y-Yeah, it is!” I run my metal hand along the familiar wood that many naps appeared to be taken on. “You can teleport between your other outposts in Hotlands and Waterfall using these correct?” Sin looked at me, now a bit confused, “Yeah...It can do that...how do you know this?” I looked at her and brushed off some snow that was on her shoulder. “I’ve been around…You have a sister or something?” “Y-Yeah, Papyrie, I just call her Pip…” I look at her, and smile. “That name reminds me of my brother Pap, he’s really cool.” Sin nods and looks down the path. “Speaking of Pip, here she comes now.” “Sin! I’ve been looking for… Uh… Sin?” “Yeah Pip?” “Who’s that?” Pip, another, more taller, slightly less bustier, and wearing what you could consider a fairly revealing bathing suit, pointed to me. Sin looks to me. “Oh, he’s a new friend. His name is Safety.” I hold out my metal hand, “Sin has told me about you, nice to meet you Pip!” Pip blushes as she hesitantly takes it. “Wh-what happened to your arm and legs?” Sin’s eye glows blue, now noticing the metal augments. “I’ve been in a lot of accidents...my eye is from one of said accidents.” I sigh, and smile, “I’m okay now, I had a good doctor patch me up!” Pip steps up to me and takes my metal hand and starts looking at it. “Uh Pip, I don’t think that-” “It's okay Sin, I don’t mind…” Sin looks up at me, and smiles, blushing. I smile back at her. Pip must have realized he was touching my hand, because she grew red and gasped. “I’m so sorry Safety, I-I did not realize until just now that I-” “It’s okay Pip, it's normal when I meet new people.” Pip blushes and I now, realizing something, That both Sin and Pip were blushing at me. *Ah shit. This is gonna be weird to explain to Frisk and GS when I get home* I was walking in between Pip and Sin, the both managed to slip their hands into mine without the other one noticing. This was going to be one wild ride…


	2. TWO

Pip and Sin brought me to their house, and told me I could spend the night if I wanted. I took their offer, and Pip said she would make us all some of her special Taco n’ Cheese, a mixture tacos and Mac n’ Cheese. I smiled as Pip skipped off into the kitchen and me and Sin sat on the couch. I looked up at the second story where there were two bedrooms, each one belonging to one of them. “Nice house you girls got here.” Sin giggled and smiled, “Thank you!” Sin picked up the remote and turned on the tv. We watched a quiz show for a while before Pip told us the food was ready. I took one of the plates and took a bite, and it was so good! I took more bites as I realized how hungry I was. I heard Sin and Pip giggle and looked at them, “You must have been really hungry huh?” “Is it good?” I nod. “It's really good and I was really hungry and I didn’t even know it!” I shovel some more food into my mouth and gulp it down.  
I look up at Sin and Pip, who were going to bed. I stretch my arms out and lay down on the couch. I look over at the doors as they click closed. I wait for a few hours and got up. I take a breath and take a step forward. I drag my foot back and open my program menu. I open the combat mode and teleport outside. The Human was early…


	3. THREE

I teleport behind the human and push my hand out. “Heya kid, Don’t you know how to greet a new friend?” The kid turns around and the smell of Dust erupts in my nose. “You know what, let’s cut to the point...Your on a Genocide route, and I’m not Sin…” I smile the brand Sans smile and put my hand on the metal plate over my other eye. “Lets see how long you last...Kid!”  
I step up to Sin’s and Pip’s doorway and open it. “Oh god! Safety! Thank god-...” “Where were-Oh god! Papyrie get the Medkit!” I take a step inside, and see the world around me turn sideways as Sin and Pip faded to black…


	4. FOUR

I look around the living room of Sin and Pip’s house. “Sin? Pip? You guys home?” I look in the kitchen, then start to go up the steps. I hear Sin’s and Pip’s voices coming from Pip’s room. I approach the door and knock on the door. “Wh-who is there?” I open the door and gasp at what I saw. I saw my body in Pip’s bed, Pip was holding my hand and squeezing it tightly. Sin turned towards me and her eye glows blue. “It was you wasn’t it?! You hurt Safety!” I look at her and raise my hands “wh-what are you talking about Sin? I’m-” I look at my hands, they were human hands… I realized I WAS the human… the kid… “This is a nightmare! I-I have to wake up!” I bang my head against the doorway to try to wake myself up. I feel a bone puncture my chest and I cough up blood. “You will pay for hurting Safety!” I close my eyes and raise my arms in a futile attempt to defend myself. “You. Will. Pay!”  
I gasp and sit up, breathing heavily. I feel two warm bodies wrap their arms around me, and I hear crying. “P-Pip? Sin? Wh-what’s wrong?” I wrap my arms around them as I remember what happened. “I’m so sorry I made you worry…” I feel tears well up in my eye as I continue to hug them. I feel two pairs of lips kiss my cheeks and I blush. “S-Sin… P-Pip…” I look at Sin and Pip and smile. “Thank you…”


End file.
